


November Rain

by princess_mouse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: So never mind the darkness,we still can find a way.





	

“How could you?” screamed a distraught Axl.

He pushed Slash down onto the couch and started screaming more. Tears pooled in his eyes and he stomped his foot like a small child. Slash put his hands up in defense but seeing Axl on the verge of tears made him feel as though it wasn’t necessary.

“Why would you go to that church to film your solo?”

They were in the middle of filming the November Rain music video when the outburst occurred. Gilby made a quick exit out of the room to find Duff.

Slash looked sympathetically at Axl. He knew this would probably piss him off but he was angry too. His voice felt lost. He wanted to scream right back but it wouldn’t help the situation, instead he tried for a gentler approach. 

“That was supposed to be our day and our place,” Slash mumbled.

Axl stood in front of him. His chest heaving in staggered breaths as he fought off the tears the best he could and his little hands clenched into fists. It would be an understatement to say Axl was upset, if anything he was devastated. His blue eyes looked at the man before him and he felt nothing but pain. It was supposed to be a huge surprise seeing the guitar solo footage but the moment the video started, Axl was biting back tears. It was somewhere between beautiful and heart wrenching.

Slash had chosen their church that was lost far away in the desert. Axl’s blue bandana was tied to his belt loop and danced freely in the wind. A pained look of love and devotion plastered onto Slash’s face as he let forth the music of his soul. The longing, passionate love he felt for Axl rang out clear with the tracking. Axl had to bite at his lip to hold in the shaky breath he was taking. His eyes itched violently from hearing that solo again. It was one of the most beautiful things Slash had ever wrote and it never seems to lose its impression.

“I fucking love you, Axl,” Slash said looking up at Axl.

Taking the chance, Slash reached out and softly gripped Axl’s wrist. He pulled a little expecting resistance but the redhead for once wasn’t stubborn. Axl allowed Slash to pull him down onto his lap and wrap his arms around his small body.

He loved Slash too.

There was no denying that he was suffering without the man he loved. He didn’t want to feel that pain but he also was aware that protecting the reputations of Slash and Duff was more important. His “wife” as she liked to call herself was essentially blackmailing him unless he gave her a payout. It made Axl sick to his stomach going home most nights knowing he would have to face her. She chided him and taunted him that she could destroy his career with just one press statement. She knew all about his relationship with Slash and the small involvement Duff had. Slash liked to refer to her as “The Viper” and it always managed to piss Axl off. He was aware of the situation he was in, he didn’t need Slash’s input.

Some days it felt like it would be easier to allow The Viper to ruin his life. At least if she went to the press about his sexuality, he would be free. He could be with Slash. If their fans abandoned them it would hurt but they would have each other. Unfortunately, Duff would get caught in the crossfire and his own reputation would be soiled.

“You’re thinking to loud,” Slash noted. He felt the tension radiating off the small body snuggled against his chest.  

Slash knew what was on Axl’s mind. Even on Axl’s wedding day there were hardly any words spoken, he was lost in his thoughts. His eyes vacant and tired from defeat. She basked in the glory of the giant ceremony and how much her presence grated on Slash’s nerves. When he’d had enough he stormed out, Duff gripped at his arm trying to stop him. It was Izzy and Gilby who told Duff to go after him and they sat outside the church talking. Slash was not drunk enough to watch Axl throw his life away. He knew what was at stake at the time but never realized how willing he was to give up being famous. He would rather listen to people spit hatred at him for being himself than keep lying about the person he loved.

“I love you too. I never stopped,” the redhead sniffled.

It was the year from hell. All their friends noticed how miserable the band seemed; well two members. Lemmy was the one who was giving the fatherly “I’ll love you no matter what” advice to Axl. While Stephanie extended her support in the form of a shoulder and kind words. Slash had received a lot of sympathy over what happened, Steven called him right away and his mother offered him comfort. Duff tried valiantly to keep them from tearing each other apart. It was grief not hatred that caused their arguments. Slash would push Axl’s buttons till he got a reaction from the frustrated redhead. He’d fight Axl into a hug or rub his thumb softly across Axl’s knuckles to ease the tension. Those small fights escalating into secret make out sessions in backstage rooms and hands fumbling over each others bodies.

“Then why are we doing this?” Slash asked giving Axl a squeeze.

Axl closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Slash. Black curls rubbed against the side of his face and strong arms held him down against a toned chest. He longed for this contact, he loved their fights that lead to sex or desperate touching of each other in secret.

“She will ruin our reputations, Saul. Duff’s connected to us too,” Axl croaked.

“Fuck her. I’ll even contribute to the payout if that is the problem.”

It wasn’t the problem though, Axl already offered her a payout but she wanted the house and the dog too. He wished it was that easy to just hand The Viper a cheque and be done.

“She wants the dog and the house too,” Axl said pulling at one of the black curls that scratched at his face.

Pressing a kiss to Axl’s temple, Slash tried to cool down his nerves. There was no way in hell he was letting that woman take the dog away. The house and money, he didn’t care about. He could take care of Axl easily. His own reputation didn’t matter because he would fight for Axl’s everyday.

“What do you want from all this, Axl?” Slash tried to free the curl Axl was pulling at.

The redhead wasn’t planning to surrender the bouncy curl from his fingers. It was a comfortable distraction away from this whole conversation. He wished he was as headstrong as Slash. He wished he had never felt so threatened to marry a woman because she knew all his secrets. Slash was confident and he would let the press rip him to shreds; he didn’t care. Axl admired Slash’s ability to embrace their love. There was no shame in loving a man, it was the cruel words and pain that came with outing yourself that scared him. Axl had lived in fear his whole life about his sexuality because it was a sin and he would go to hell. It was the beacon that drew in his stepdad and some of the other men in Lafayette to want to do more than just look at him.

“I want you. I want all this,” Axl said twisting the curl around his finger.

Slash felt his lips pull up into a small smile. “Then take the risk and leave her. Marry me at our little church and let me take care of you,” Slash gushed.

Slash understood it would take time. They had a tour coming up and this music video to finish. Writing up a payout with lawyers would take some time too, but he was willing to be patient. He could feel Axl’s blue eyes watching him. Looking down he noticed they were devoid of tears but they twinkled with that little spark Axl got when they were together.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Axl ask biting back his infamous smile.

Slash’s face ached from the smile he was wearing. He gently twisted at Axl’s wedding ring till it came off in his hand. He didn’t want that ring on his lover’s finger one more day. “I am but I still want to do a proper engagement,” Slash laughed.

“Hey, I’m sorry I had the guitar solo filmed at our church,” Slash said sincerely.

It had fit so nicely with the theme of the video though. Axl had requested that Slash should storm out of the wedding ceremony like he had at Axl’s actual wedding and move into his guitar solo. Slash had thought long and hard about where he wanted to shoot his guitar solo because it was his moment. Using their special little church lost in the desert was a way of immortalizing his love and pain for Axl in more than a guitar solo.

Axl pressed a kiss to the corner of Slash’s mouth.

It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever watched Slash do. He watched Slash do a lot of amazing things musically everyday but this would stay with him forever. Seeing Slash pouring his heart out through his guitar in the place that would mean forever for them made it real. It made Axl feel hopefully and loved. It was real, their love for each was real.

“I forgive you,” Axl whispered as he pressed his lips to Slash’s.

_If you could take the time_

_to lay it on the line,_

_I could rest my head_

_just knowin’ that you’re mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst and fluff crap. 
> 
> This literally wrote itself. I ended up taking a break from another fic and this came into existence!  
> The Viper is a fictional wife and no way represents any of Axl's actual wives.
> 
> Also lets all take a moment to appreciate how wonderfully handsome and amazing Slash truly is in November Rain.


End file.
